Alicorns (Fallout Equestria)
Summary Fallout Equestria and related characters created by Kkat Alicorns are the results of Unicorns adsorbing a high amount of IMP or Taint. A chemical that taps into their stronger connection to magic than their Pegasus or Earth pony peers. The chemical permits strong and magically inclined Unicorns to mutate into pseudo Alicorns should they survive. Alicorns are known as the most dangerous common threat throughout The Equestrian Wasteland, only being superseded by the rare Dragon. They commonly work under the creature known as The Goddess, due to it being able to link up and control them, as well as its own desire for Unity in The Wasteland. It is noted that only Hellhounds and Heavily Armed and Experienced Steel Rangers stand a remote chance against Alicorns in combat. All other situations would advise a "run on sight" response to encountering one. Appearance and Personality Alicorn in Fallout Equestria share most of their design quirks with Princess Celestia and Super Mutants. They are large, lumbering, and Imposing creatures of power and might. They are colored in reference to a set of 3 magical abilities they can excel in, Purple for Teleporting, Green for Forcefield creation, and Blue for invisibility. Their personality can be extremely varied, often being dependent on how they were in the their past life, mixing with major personality influences from The Goddess itself. Personal Statistics Alignment: Varies Name: Varies. Notable Alicorns include Nightseer, and Twilight Sparkle Gender: All Alicorns are Female physically, however they can still be created from the souls and bodies of Males all the same. Origin: Fallout Equestria by Kkat, a My Little Pony/Fallout Fanfiction Age: Varies Physically, some are days old while others could very possibly be over a century old. similarly Varies for the souls/minds that inhabit them. Classification: Mutated Alicorn Clones Birthplace: All Alicorns bodies are formed from Unicorns taking in immense amount of taint. Varies physically however most Alicorns are bred from the Maripony facility where the first Alicorn test ended horribly. Likes: The Goddess, Each other, Unity, Bragging, The Black Book, anything The Goddess itself liked, Memories of their past life before they turned into Alicorns. Dislikes: Littlepip (After killing so many of their kind despite being weaker and inexperienced they refer to her as "The Demon", even when they later ally with her.), Red Eye (For his numerous plots to ascend past The Goddess.), Disharmony, Being alone, Most other factions in The Wasteland who won't submit to The Goddess while they were working under it. Eye Color: Varies Hair Color: Coat: Dark Green, Dark Purple, or Dark Blue Mane: Dark Green, Dark Purple, or Dark Blue Hobbies: Previously following The Goddess, retracing memories Values: Unity Martial Status: Irrelevant Status: Alive Affiliation: Varies, however most join up with Littlepip and the rest of society by the end of the story. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Capable of detecting invisible targets such as Littlepip), Magic, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low Mid), Martial Arts Mastery (Should have access to memories of such.), Telekinesis (Type 1), Empathic Manipulation, Can Turn Invisible, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Summoned cloud to ground lightning), Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Minor Transmutation, Possession, Telepathy, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can induce heart attacks with magic), Blood Manipulation (Comparable to Littlepip), Radiation Manipulation, Flight, Explosion Manipulation (via RPGs and Grenade Launchers.), Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation (via Plasma Weapons.), Can Absorb Radiation to get stronger. | All previous abilities enhanced, Large Size (Type 0) Attack Potency: Building Level (Easily beyond the likes of anyone in Littlepips Party and can just as easily one shot them.) | Likely Building Level (Far beyond their weaker kin, Littlepip actively avoided fighting them and claimed they were far beyond her. One effortlessly destroyed portions of a building while it was fighting Littlepip. A Super Alicorn Forcefield was able to partially contain 4 Balefire Eggs going off simultaneously.) Speed: At least Subsonic (Far beyond Calamity, can outpace other trained speedsters of the verse with relative ease) likely Much Higher, Massively Hypersonic reactions (Superior to most pegasi.) Speed of Light attack speed with Lightning spells Lifting Strength: At least Class 10, Class 100+ with Telekinesis | At least Class 10, Class 100+ with Telekinesis (Stronger than Littlepip.) An extremely weakened Twilight while possessing a Super Alicorn was able to casually lift a room up with Telekinesis.) Striking Strength: Building Level | Building Level Durability: Building Level (Can Survive being hit with missiles, and regenerate), Building Level with Forcefields (Unaffected by missiles and gun fire from Steelhooves, and far beyond Velvet Remedy's shields. Only shown to be broken when Littlepip dropped a Railcar on one and when hit by Balefire Eggs.) | Building Level (Tore apart rooms and sections of building unimpeded. Took 4 Balefire eggs going off simultaneously to kill one.) Building Level with Forcefields (Super Alicorn Forcefields are so strong they themselves cannot shoot magic through them.) Stamina: High Range: Kilometers with Weapons and Magic Standard Equipment: Alicorns are knowledgeable with Various weapons and can Arm themselves with various Battle Saddle oriented weapons such as LMGs, Chainguns, Plasma Weapons, RPGs, Magical Weapons etc. They also have access to most basic spells shown in the series such as Hemokinesis, Telekinesis, Forcefields, Teleportation, Forcefield, Weather, and Lightning spells. They have even showcased spells exclusive to themselves such as a heart attack spell, a possession spell and mind manipulating spell, and a spell that grants full invisibility without Pipbuck related equipment. Intelligence: Varies, Originally all Alicorns used to be single minded and all linked to the Goddesses' thoughts with freedom permitted for more combat oriented situations, at their highest they could be Extraordinary Geniuses due to Twilight Sparkle being part of The Goddess. Even at their lowest they would be slightly Above Average due to the requirements of a magically adept Unicorn. Most Alicorns were initially unicorns with little or no combat experience however, and some have shown to falter heavily in this aspect. Others however can manage fine or even better on their own without The Goddess as seen with the Alicorn Nightseer. Weaknesses: The abilities they controlled previously varied from Alicorn to Alicorn, and they used to go mad once delinked from The Goddess, but after The Goddess was killed by Littlepip both of these weaknesses seemed to become a non issue. When working under the Goddess their intelligence varied extremely as to who had full control over them. Alicorns will typically underestimate opponents they deem as weaker than themselves, leading to overconfidence. It is likely they have a shortened life span than they would've normally had due to the nature of their mutations. Their telepathy can be broken when under heavy dosage of Pink Cloud. Alicorns could have their thoughts and memories exposed to their target should their mind spells be broken. Key: Normal Alicorns | Super Alicorns Blog post on Alicorns and the Verses Tiering: Link Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Fallout Equestria (verse) Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mutants Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Empathy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Death Users Category:Blood Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Large Sized Characters